User blog:Mr. Bambu/D
Premise Continued from here. This time, we'll look at a handful of different spells, including... Meteor Swarm Prismatic Wall Earthquake Move Earth Control Weather Calcs Meteor Swarm This 9th level spell summons meteors from the sky. Powerful stuff, right? Let's see how strong that is. We know that it summons four meteors, and that they are actually meteors. We will assume a low-end and a high-end for the spell- one for coming from space, one for simply coming from the atmosphere. All of these are 40-ft in radius, meaning we have a total volume for each meteor of roughly 7.59 x 10^9 cubic centimeters. We have four of these. We'll use Aqua Calc to convert this value for stone. Since we don't know the composition or type of stone, we'll use "common generic" to get a mass of 19088850 kg for each meteor. We just need to find KE now. We'll assume 3000m/s for the low-end, and 11000m/s for the high-end. Low End: 8.590 x 10^13 Joules, or Town level. Multiplying this by our multiplier (x4), we get 3.436 x 10^14 Joules, or Town level+. High End: 1.155 x 10^15 Joules, or Large Town level. Multiply this by four and get 4.620 x 10^15 Joules, or Small City level. Interestingly enough, this should give characters an upgrade in reactions, because, unlike spells such as An Apocalypse from the Sky, this CAN be dodged and reacted to. So... at least Hypersonic reactions, possibly High Hypersonic '''for any adventurer. Neither of these is more likely of the two, all this means is that peak 9th level characters are probably "at least Town level+, possibly higher". Moving on. Prismatic Wall Prismatic Wall is a 9th level spell that creates a huge barrier made completely of pure light. F = L/4*pi*d^2 will be our equation (taken from Weekly's blog here). F is equal to radiant energy, measured in watts/m^2. Watts is easily converted to Joules, as one watt = one Joule per second. L is equal to luminosity, measured in watts. D is equal to distance measured in meters. We know our distance is 90 feet based on the spell. 7.9 is our baseline for F initially, as our value for sunlight is 1000 Lux. So we now have 7.9 = L/4 * pi * 27.432^2 So... we can switch this up to get L = (4*pi(27.432*1000)^2)*7.9 Our final result is 7.475 x 10^10 Joules/second, or '''City Block level. Not impressive, but oh well. Earthquake Earthquake creates powerful local Earthquakes around a small area, level 8 spell. It can cause fissures and transform the terrain massively. According to this, I'd translate that to a 6.1 magnitude. This calculator will calculate that value in energy. The energy actually emitted in the attack would be the "Energy in Waves Radiated" part. Our result is 8.913 x 10^13 Joules, or Town level. EDIT: Apparently, only about 10% of that is from the Earthquake. So... 8.913 x 10^12 Joules, or Small Town level. Control Weather Control Weather causes different effects depending on the season, ranging from violent tornadoes, thunderstorms, and blizzards (level 7). We'll need to do this a mini-calc for a standard storm (up to the hurricane winds) and a blizzard. We'll use this calc for the storm. We know our radius already- 2 miles, or 3.219 km. Next we need to get the volume for a cylinder (the shape of a storm). The blog assumes a 30000 foot height for the cloud, which seems legit. Our volume is 2.98 x 10^11 cubic meters. Clouds weigh 1.003 kg/cubic meter. Multiply this by our result to get 2.989 x 10^11 kg as the weight of the cloud. This can create devastating tornadoes, so we will use heavy instability- 5.89 kJ/kg- to get a final result of 1.761 x 10^15 Joules, or Large Town level. Outlier for this level. Oh well. We'll also do a low-end of making a storm this size, using 1 kJ/kg, giving a result of 2.989 x 10^14 Joules, or Town level). Still inconsistent. Multi-City would be relatively acceptable for a 7-8th level, if these Town level spells are accepted for 9th level (namely, Meteor Swarm). REVISED VERSION: Clouds only weigh 0.5 grams/meter^3, so this is WAY too high. New weight of our cloud is 1.490 x 10^8 kg. So. Low end version is now 1.490 x 10^11 Joules, or City Block level. Our High-end is (more likely) 8.776 x 10^11 Joules, or Multi-City Block level Anyways. Blizzard version. We'll use the same density as before (1.003 kg/cubic meter). We'll say it goes up to the clouds, lowest of which are the Cumulus at 1000 meters. We'll assume that area is affected. Average temperature of the world is about 16 degrees Celsius. Blizzards are -12 degrees Celsius or lower. So. Volume of 3.25 x 10^10 cubic meters or 3.260 x 10^10 kg. We have weight, we have total heat change (28 degrees) Our final value is 9.238 x 10^14 Joules, or Large Town level. Move Earth Alright. Fair amount of assumptions here. Move Earth is a sixth level spell capable of moving Earth within a 40x40 square of land, up to 20 feet tall. Our main assumption is that the Earth moves at speeds outdoing your typical soldier, so peak human- about 12 m/s. Our volume is 32000, which we will plug into Aqua Calc for packed Earth and get a weight of 1379143.7 kg. Kinetic Energy time! We end up with 9.930 x 10^7 Joules, or Room level. For sixth level, this is really low (currently, they stand at Large Building level). Extra Calc 2500 m/s for those meteors, mid-level adventurers can reasonably dodge it and probably move within their square to do so- so 2 feet seems reasonable. According to the spell's page, max range is 120 ft, minimum is 5 ft, let's go. For obvious reasons, convert feet to meters. High-End: 0.61 m x 2500 m/s / 1.52 m = 1003.29 m/s, Supersonic+ Low-End: 0.61 m x 2500 m/s / 36.58 m = 41.69 m/s, Subsonic Both are pretty much equally as likely since this can be dodged from both distances. So yeah. Supersonic+ with Hypersonic reactions. Tallies Ranked from lowest values to highest values. Move Earth, Sixth level: 9.930 x 10^7 Joules, Room level Prismatic Wall, Ninth level: 7.475 x 10^10 Joules/second, City Block level Control Weather, Seventh level (Low-End, Storm Method): 1.490 x 10^11 Joules, City Block level Control Weather, Seventh level (High-End, Storm Method): 8.776 x 10^11 Joules, Multi-City Block level Earthquake, Eighth level: 8.913 x 10^13 Joules, Town level Meteor Swarm, Ninth level (Low-End): 3.436 x 10^14 Joules, Town level+ Control Weather, Seventh level (Blizzard Method): 9.238 x 10^14 Joules, Large Town level Meteor Swarm, Ninth level (High-End): 4.620 x 10^15 Joules, Small City level Dodging Melf's Minute Meteors (Low-End): 41.69 m/s, Subsonic Dodging Melf's Minute Meteors (High-End): Mach 2.92, Supersonic+ Category:Dungeons and Dragons Category:Blog posts